


something new (with you)

by tulowhiskey



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Colorado Rockies, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulowhiskey/pseuds/tulowhiskey
Summary: nolan should really get to work on his final projects, but he’s in love with a boy and that boy loves him back, and that seems so much more important.





	something new (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spilborghs (carebearstare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearstare/gifts).



> au of an au, not beta'd, and entirely uncapitalized. yikes!
> 
> title from [here](https://youtu.be/akqTiKxQC_Y), which is their whole vibe, really. 
> 
> love you steph <3

there’s three weeks left of his senior year and nolan should really get to work on his final projects, but he’s in love with a boy and that boy loves him back, and that seems so much more important. 

he told him at breakfast on thursday morning, not at all according to the elaborate and specific plan he’d carefully crafted to confess his feelings, blurting it out with a spoonful of oatmeal in his hand. it wasn’t the tailored romantic moment he’d been going for, but none of that mattered when dj echoed his words. _i love you too._

they skipped their classes that day and the next, instead curling up together in one of the twin beds in their shared room, only leaving their space for rushed meals spent with their heads bowed together, hurrying through it so they could get back into the other’s arms. 

they’d been roommates since their first moments of college and best friends only a few weeks less than that, and each thought they knew everything about the other. they hadn’t been wrong, but now they’re learning each other in a new way, and - of course neither of them is going to screw up their last few credits for this, but they’re smart enough to adjust. and for a few days this is so much more important. 

word has somehow gotten out and nolan has gotten teasing messages from his friends, telling him to go easy on dj, everybody aware that their experience is like night and day and that he can be absolutely insatiable. what they don’t realize is that he’s found what he didn’t know he was searching for hooking up with half of phoenix, and he doesn’t need that. his is heart full and satisfied with little more than the taste of dj’s lips and the feeling of his long legs tangled up with his. 

so he’ll wait as long as dj needs. he told him so after their earliest kisses escalated and they both got overwhelmed by the moment. it’s all new to dj, and as much as he’d tried to explore while he was sorting out his feelings, that never went far. ‘ _all i figured out was i didn’t want anything with anyone else. i couldn’t think about if i wanted dick, i just wanted you_.’ 

part of nolan thought that should’ve made him uneasy, or at least given him pause, but dj found his lips in the sweetest kiss, and he heard the last four words over and over as they kissed for hours. _i just wanted you._ he decided - no, he _knew_ , because there was no choice that had to be made here, dj was what he wanted more than sex or anything else - that would be enough. 

sunday, they decided, they’d have to get back to work. they’d have to peel themselves away from each other long enough to go to the library and get some studying done, and monday they had to go to class. that was the plan and they would stick to it, except - it’s early when they wake, and the library isn’t even open yet, and they could get breakfast, but.. they could stay here a little longer, too. 

they start with sleepy kisses, lazy and soft and dreamy, holding onto the comfortable warmth of night a little bit longer. those kisses come to life as they wake, that warmth heating up until it’s searing, the previously gentle touches turning electric. 

dj shifts above him and he shouldn’t be surprised by the way he’s looking at him, but it’s still so new - nolan can’t believe this is his reality. 

“can we… do _that_ again? like yesterday?” dj’s voice is low, tentative but wanting even if he lacks the vocabulary to give specifics. 

but nolan doesn’t need them. yesterday they’d kissed like this for hours, escalating slowly until they were making out at a feverish pace, tangled up in bedsheets and sweatpants as their hips grinded roughly against each other. he’d been ready to burst but hesitant to take it further when dj’s hand groped at the band of his sweats, pushing them down his hips to set his aching cock free, and doing the same with his own. he’d repositioned them so their cocks lined up against each other, and the feeling of _his_ dj, touching him like _that_ \- it was more than enough to drive him wild, even before he started to grind against him again. 

he thought, briefly, as much as he could _think_ in that state, to reach between them and hold them together, to guide them to coming together for the first time. but he didn’t have to do much - by then, the build up between them was enough to push them both over without much effort at all, the intimacy and their feelings and the friction of their bodies more than enough. nolan hadn’t done that since high school - early high school - but, _wow_. 

so he knows exactly what he means, but he’s got his own ideas. 

“we can, if you want.” he pauses to look up at him, eyes locked on djs, holding his full attention. “or.. i could blow you.” 

dj looks back at him for a moment, the look in his pretty eyes a blend of feelings - hesitation, desire, and disbelief among them - and his voice even softer than his usual. “oh. i - okay.. if - if you want to.” 

part of nolan could laugh, no secret that’s something he enjoys. but he doesn’t. this is new to dj, new to _them_ , and it’s a step that matters too much to make light of. instead he nods, the action almost solemn. “i do.” 

his eyes follow the movement of dj’s adam’s apple as he swallows then slowly nods, beginning to untangle himself so they can reposition. nolan moves with him and they adjust wordlessly, ending with dj laying on his back and nolan kneeling between his legs, most of the blankets jammed between their bodies and the wall. he can’t help just looking at him for a moment, reminding himself that this is real, not wanting to take anything between them for granted. nolan’s done this before, so much that he lost count years ago, but this time is so different from any before. this time it’s everything he wanted and thought he could never have laid out in front of him, waiting for him to take what he’s asked for. 

“are you sure?” dj’s voice breaks into nolan’s thoughts, bringing him back to their present. 

maybe nolan’s been staring longer than he thought. he starts to nod, to answer emphatically, defensively even, _yes! absolutely! please!,_ then remembers - he doesn’t have to hide his feelings under overblown bubbliness, doesn’t need to stay cute and sassy, oozing with sexual enthusiasm and a sometimes troubling eagerness to please. dj knows him better than all of that, and _dj loves him anyway_. 

dj _loves_ him. 

“yeah. i’m sure.” nolan pauses, trying to steady his trembling hands as he reaches to the waistband of dj’s sweats, glancing up at him to offer an explanation. “it’s never been... like this. _important_.” 

he’s always loved dj’s _real_ smile, that slightly crooked kind of dopey grin he gets when he’s truly happy, and he sees it looking up at him now. later, when his mind isn’t clouded with want and only focused on what he’s about to do, nolan will remember this and love the way they naturally shift to balance each other out. he’ll love how when he, usually playful and fearless and warm, finds himself sinking into a moment of serious contemplation, his wonderfully quiet and stoic and reserved best friend steps out of his own shell to lighten the mood. 

“worried you might not live up to all your bragging?” dj’s eyes are warm and bright, reminding nolan of the ocean on a sunny day. “it’s okay. i know you’re full of shit.” 

“i’m _not_.” it’s a weak protest at best, his voice still uncharacteristically soft and cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink with each moment they keep talking about it. but talking about it won’t prove anything - not that he has to, with dj. still, he wants to, and gives him an imploring look. “stop talking, just let me…”

dj’s smile turns a bit sheepish, his own face flushing with shy anticipation. he nods, both acknowledging his request and responding to it with the action, then takes nolan by surprise lifting up from the mattress and finding his lips for a tender kiss. it’s exactly what nolan needed to settle, and when it ends and dj lays back against his pillows once again, he’s ready. 

he won’t tease too much, peppering dj’s hips with a few delicate kisses as he tugs on the waistband of his sweats, pulling the soft fabric down his thighs then off one leg at a time, dropping them thoughtlessly to the floor. he turns back and the sight of his best friend - his love, his -- _his!_ \-- dj, laid out naked from the waist down, pale where his skin is untouched by the arizona sun and absolutely gorgeous - has a fierce blush growing up his neck. the longer he stares and the more he keeps _thinking_ about it, the hotter it burns, so he leans in and does his best to let his skill and instinct take over. 

nolan’s got all sorts of tricks but doesn’t want to overwhelm him, so he tries to keeps it simple. his tongue paints a singular path from base to tip, forgoing all of the usual teasing and taking dj into his mouth as soon as he reaches its end. he doesn’t want to overwhelm himself either - so he tries not to think about the rest of the person attached to the dick filling his mouth, tries not to hear the way his name sounds so _different_ from even the most familiar voice when it’s said with breathless affection, tries not to feel the long fingers tangling in his hair and tugging gently when something feels especially good. he tries not to wonder if that’s a natural reaction, a coincidence - or if dj remembers nolan’s blushing confession of how much he loved that very thing during a drinking game freshman year. 

he shouldn’t look up if he wants to stay focused, but after a moment nolan can’t resist a glance. there’s a hint of smugness in dj’s lazy smile as his fingers twist a little tighter when their eyes meet, and that answers the question nolan hadn’t wanted to ask: he remembers. he’s not quite sure what to do with that knowledge right now, his stomach filling with butterflies and cheeks starting to burn again, so he leaves it, shifting his focus back to the task as much as he can. 

it doesn’t take much longer from there, the silent interaction sparking dj as much. and nolan’s a quick learner - or just attention starved, maybe, or both - and pushes that spark further, every few moments adjusting what he does next based on what gets the biggest reaction. he feels the shift in the body beneath him as dj gets closer to the edge and glances up again, this time meeting his eyes with a wanting gaze and the intention of spurring him on. it works - of course it does, it _always_ does - and dj only barely has a chance to call out a warning. it goes ignored - as they always do - and he finishes and spills down his best friends throat.

nolan’s dizzy at the thrill of tasting him for the first time, surprisingly satisfied even before getting any sort of release himself. he moves to lay back in his place at dj’s side, pulling the blanket back over both of them and quietly reaching down to finish himself off once they settle. 

“wait - can i?” dj’s voice is low, probably going unheard without the hand that lays on top of nolan’s at the same time, stopping his motion and capturing his attention. he looks at him for a moment and slowly nods, feeling himself swell with anticipation. 

still, he knows this is a whole new world for dj, and can’t help being protective. “only - only if you want to, okay?”

dj rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling that soft, dopey smile at the same time. “okay.” 

when dj touches him, because he _does_ want to, it’s - _whoa._ it’s also embarrassing, because it doesn’t take much more than that touch - and a moment thinking about the taste of dj still on his lips, and the way he tugged his hair just right, and the fact that it’s _dj_ with his hand wrapped around his cock - before he comes, almost choking as he tries not to call out his name until he remembers, he’s allowed to do that now, and the syllables come out as a sharp gasp. 

nolan’s still blushing as they fall still, as dj reaches to the floor for his sweatpants to wipe his own hand and nolan’s stomach clean, as they reposition to comfortably lay together in the small bed. he stays quiet for a moment, but doesn’t want this to grow into something else. 

“i usually don’t - i mean, it’s not - my _god_ , i’m embarrassing.” nolan stumbles over the words, his blush deepening even further, but dj knows him better than anyone and probably understands. 

“it’s okay. you really like me.” dj looks at him with a serious expression that soon breaks into a warm smile, raising a hand to stroke nolan’s cheek fondly. “i really like you too.” 


End file.
